1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers that form images by ejecting ink while moving heads are used. Such printers include a printer that forms an image by ejecting ink in both forward and backward scanning directions of a head (for example, see JP-A-2002-205385 and JP-2005-138323).
In such a printer, if an ink-non-ejection period is long, a phenomenon called “thickening” in which viscosity of ink increases may occur. If the ink thickens, an ink-flying characteristic may be changed because, for example, an ink-ejection speed decreases. To supply the ink that is not thickening, a flushing operation in which the thickening ink is ejected on a position other than a medium may be performed. However, the flushing operation causes the consumption of the ink to increase. If the consumption of the ink increases, print cost may increase. Hence, it is desirable to decrease the consumption of the ink.